Ahmed Saad
Ahmed Saad is a junior St Kilda small forward who arrived at the Saints in late 2011. =Background= From Melbourne's northern suburbs, Saad had only been playing football for 6 years when he was drafted by the Saints, after playing soccer for much of his life. "I used to play soccer in Egypt," Saad told The Age, who was born in Australia, but lived in Egypt until he was 16 years old. "When I came back, I tried to continue, but I didn't enjoy it as much. I used to get a lift with my mates but I couldn't get there any more because everyone was working. At school I started playing footy just for fun at lunchtime. I was no good but the boys said 'we need numbers to make up this team. We'll fold if we don't have numbers'. That's how it started. I was just helping out and staying fit. Sport is the main thing in my life. I was no good, but I enjoyed it. I just thought, 'I'll get better at this game'. After three years at Roxburgh Park I went to the Bullants after training one night. I asked coach David Teague, 'Can I have a run? Let me just have a training session. If you don't like me I won't come back'. They liked me and that's how it started."[1] Saad played with the Northern Bullants VFL side from 2010-2011, including their 2010 grand final loss to North Ballarat. Saad played 5 reserves and 15 senior matchs in 2010. In 2011, Saad played every game and kicked 50 goals.[2]; Saad's Northern Bullants coach Darren Harris praised Saad's abilities; "from a Bullants perspective we are wrapped that a player has been drafted from our system. He has had a very good year, kicking 50 goals and he has been very consistent. I think once he is in the system and training as a full time footballer, he will benefit a lot, and it should bring out a lot of upside and positives from him in the system. He has the speed and skill, and within the system he will learn the work ethic that is required which will be great for him.[3] Saad also won the Fothergill-Round Medal in 2011, named after Des Fothergill and Barry Round who are the only two players to win both the J.J. Liston Trophy (VFL B&F) and Brownlow Medal - is awarded to the most promising young talent in the VFL each year. [4] During the 2011 Draft Combine, Saad finished equal first in the 20 metre sprint, second in the agility test and first in the repeat speed test with 23.64 seconds, the fourth-best time in combine history. [5][6] =Draft and Background= Saad nominated for the GWS mini draft which meant that GWS had to trade Saad to an existing AFL club under the new franchise establishment rules. During the October trade week, Saad was traded to the Saints, along with Terry Milera and Pick 25 in return for the Saints' pick 20. Saints playing list manager Ameet Bains discussed the trade as filling a need for the side; "speed and versatility is what the St Kilda list needs and these two young players have that in spades. Ahmed is good in the air, a good crumber and is always dangerous around goal which makes him a fantastic acquirement for the Saints. We've got Stephen Milne and Adam Schneideras our small forwards and they're two of the best, but their strength is more that they are footy-smart. They're great finishers, but they're not lightning-quick. These two guys are really quick. These are two quality kids who can make an immediate impact; and we still have a first-round pick to use. [7] Saad said that he was not expecting to be drafted by the Saints; "I didn't have a clue. I spoke to a couple of clubs including St Kilda. But no one ever said, 'we're going to pick you up'. It was just meetings and that was it. I'm hoping that with a big pre-season and the training, I've got a lot of improvement. I've only been playing four or five years. I've only had three proper seasons in my life. With the training and the facilities and under the coaching staff, I've got improvement to come. With hard work I hope I can come in and make an impact. I want to play as soon as I can.[8] =Personal Life= Saad is a practicing Muslim, making him one of just two prominent Muslims in the AFL, with Bachar Houli of Richmond being the other. "I do as much right as I can," Saad has said. "I don't drink, which is a personal choice and part of my religion as well. At Ramadan I fast, that kind of stuff. I follow it closely. I've done it all my life. I'm used to it. I'm pretty sure I'll find a way to deal with it (upon joining the AFL). Maybe I can speak to Bachar and he can give me some hints.[9] =Statistics= Category:Players